A Secret Admirer or Two
by MidnightSky712
Summary: Ongoing Story. KagomeXSesshomaru. The setting is in modern times of Kagome's era and some characters are living amongst them trying to blend in with everyone else. Love triangles will be involved, as well as cheating demons/half-demons, dating, steamy make-out sessions, a couple wedding, & kids…
1. Chapter 1

**A Secret Admirer or Two?**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the manga/anime/movie series "_**Inuyasha**_" or their characters. I do not own _**MySpace/Facebook/anything similar to these websites**_ or any features that are involved with its website. I do not own the any story/movie versions of the famous fairytale "_**Little Red Riding Hood**_." I do own this story plot that was inspired by my own love life.

**Author's Note**: _**KagomeXInuyasha**_ and _**KagomeXSesshomaru**_ may be out of character. The setting is modern times of Kagome and some characters are living amongst them trying to blend in with everyone else. Love triangles will be involved, as well as cheating demons/half-demons, dating, steamy make-out sessions, a couple wedding, & kids… =^-^=

**Words you may need to know**:

**Inu**: Dog

**Hanyou**: Half-Demon

**Miko**: Holy/Spiritual Priestess

**Ningen**: Human

**Houshi**: Star

**Hikari**: Light

**Houseki**: Jewel/Gem

**Hahaoya**: Mother

**Otousan**: Father

**Chapter 1**

He kept her waiting by the computer…at first it was just something to pass the time-chatting with strangers. Kagome would just get online to check email and catch up with old buddies from her high school. Then, it happened…he requested her as a friend. Normally, she would just ignore people's request though this particular individual had mutual friends-so thinking nothing of it she accepted his friend's request. That is how it all began-this strange affair. Relationship? Nah, he complimented her looks and laughed at her silly comments when they talked online. Though she believed something had changed when he asked for her number?! Thinking to herself, she felt as giddy to the point that she would…do her insane happy dance. I mean…come on, this hardly ever happened to her! Of everyone she knew, she didn't think herself as pretty or smart or even funny! Kagome had her flaws though she was a true and loyal friend and person in general. So, from online chatting it went to texting and from texting it went to talking late in the nights. It seemed to progress this affair of theirs. She began to have feelings for him! How in the worlds could he even like her as she did for him?! This is when she sought her girlfriends' help and advice about her current crush with Inuyasha. Sadly, Kagome was one of the few of her friends that was not in any kind of relationship! They always never let her live it down and she stopped fighting their rude comments on her being single. She believed herself to be satisfied to have no one to care about or go to…Kinda independent in her own way. That was until a boy called Inuyasha had to ruin her simple life! She thought she was becoming obsessed just daydreaming about meeting him in person. She already loved their conversations and hearing his voice on the phone. She couldn't help but imagine their secret affair meetings that they would possibly have soon enough. Him holding her closely, imagining sweet nothings that he would whisper in her ear, and his kisses! Ugh! How utterly hopeless she felt and so frustrated about what to do with these emotions.

Little did Kagome know that he was playing with her! Inuyasha liked the way Kagome looked from her picture and that lovely voice on the phone-though he was already in a relationship with another. Her name was Kikyo and they were engaged to be married in less than three months. Alas, they all didn't know what Kagome and Kikyo could have been twins, for their appearances were so uncanny it seemed unrealistic. Kikyo had this seriousness about her and seemed to carry an air of elegance. Whereas, Kagome was carefree and clumsy as the school girl she was. Both young ladies had slim figures and raven black hair that reached almost to their waists. As well as they appeared to be delicate creatures though that was hardly the case. Kikyo taught an archery class at an academy and Kagome was an apprentice to Lady Kaede in a self-defense class that was taught at the exact same academy. Fate is what brought these two women together as well as the same half-demon named Inuyasha. Inuyasha continued to play his games to both these young ladies and didn't think it wrong, at least to him. Kikyo seemed distant toward him lately-though it was all because she was actually nervous about finally marring him, so she wanted to try to keep some vows sacred before their wedding night. This is the reason why Inuyasha looked to Kagome-he had yet to discover how she would haunt him because of her image being similar to that of his fiancé Kikyo. He loved the games he played; now it was his turn to wait for her move-in order to see whether she was serious about their "affair?" Kagome was so excited though more nervous to let Inuyasha know that she wanted to meet up with him somewhere for the first time. She planned everything out-the time, location, and transportation. She was still too young to drive though everyone walked to their destinations, so that was normal to see people walk up and down the streets of Tokyo. So now Kagome was waiting by the computer for his reply…she finally received an answer though she thought it to be him-it turns out that his older half-brother Sesshomaru was instructed by their Father to keep Inuyasha in line. Sesshomaru thought it pointless to keep tabs on the hanyou thought the little jerk actually seemed to get two young ladies in a complicated love triangle. He honestly believed this fiancé of Inuyasha's would be enough to keep him on a tight leash. Though that hardly was the case due to his unfaithfulness with some poor child called Kagome. So, instead of having the idiotic hanyou ruin this poor girl's innocence and life, Sesshomaru thought it best to intervene. Sesshomaru let it be that the girl named Kagome believes him to the jerk Inuyasha that he was ashamed to be related to. Then, at their meeting which was actually a date-he would notify the girl that Inuyasha is engaged to be married. To think the Great Sesshomaru actually felt an emotion towards this person which is known as pity. Kagome dolled herself up and looked absolutely stunning in a short sleek red halter dress that she wore along with a black cropped leather jacket and black boots. She hailed a taxi and waited at the location called "The Sacred Jewel." She was so flushed that she didn't notice the gorgeous full-blooded demon eyeing her hourglass figure. Sesshomaru met up at the place of the meeting and was inquiring the staff about a reservation with a young lady by the name of Kagome. He searched the premises and glanced at such a beauty that he couldn't imagine it to be her. He didn't know how drawn he was towards her until she finally addressed him as Inuyasha. That is when he snapped out of his trance and properly greeted her with a kiss to her hand. Her pulse quickened and she blushed very cutely that Sesshomaru wanted to take this damsel to this bedroom and claim her as his own. He cleared his throat and thoughts to tell her that she sadly would not get to meet Inuyasha.


	2. Chapter 2

**A Secret Admirer or Two?**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the manga/anime/movie series "_**Inuyasha**_" or their characters. I do not own _**MySpace/Facebook/anything similar to these websites**_ or any features that are involved with its website. I do not own the any story/movie versions of the famous fairytale "_**Little Red Riding Hood**_." I do own this story plot that was inspired by my own love life.

**Author's Note**: _**KagomeXInuyasha**_ and _**KagomeXSesshomaru**_ may be out of character. The setting is modern times of Kagome and some characters are living amongst them trying to blend in with everyone else. Love triangles will be involved, as well as cheating demons/half-demons, dating, steamy make-out sessions, a couple wedding, & kids… =^-^=

**Words you may need to know**:

**Inu**: Dog

**Hanyou**: Half-Demon

**Miko**: Holy/Spiritual Priestess

**Ningen**: Human

**Houshi**: Star

**Hikari**: Light

**Houseki**: Jewel/Gem

**Hahaoya**: Mother

**Otousan**: Father

_**Ending of Chapter 1**_

…_That is when he snapped out of his trance and properly greeted her with a kiss to her hand. Her pulse quickened and she blushed very cutely that Sesshomaru wanted to take this damsel to this bedroom and claim her as his own. He cleared his throat and thoughts to tell her that she sadly would not get to meet Inuyasha._

**Chapter 2**

Kagome couldn't believe her luck at finding such a gorgeous hunk! Boy…was he exotic and dangerous looking. She felt a bit jealous just looking at his silky white locks of hair. His expensive looking suit fit his muscular body very nicely. Her mouth watered and she snapped out of her silly fantasy with this person in front of her. She figured out that he had actually spoken to her when she met his deep amber eyes. She felt hot as he continued to devour her with his eyes and his intense stare. "Excuse me…you were saying?" She finally said as she found her voice.

"Foolish human," Sesshomaru thought though he wasn't a bit angered at her inspection of him. Little did she know that Sesshomaru's senses were far greater than her own. So as he spoke to her, he smelled such an alluring fragrance and discovered that it came from the young ningen in front of him. Now, he didn't feel like such a pervert to think of such exotic thoughts of her screaming his name all night and morning until they were both pleasantly sated sexually. "So this little one is attracted to me as well…this will be even more interesting than I had thought," Sesshomaru pondered.

For an instant, Kagome believed she saw his eyes flash another color and different than a human's eye shape. "Yeah right, Kagome! This hunk is a work of masterpiece and you start to believe you're 'seeing' things. Hello! You're just in awe is all….Huh? Pay attention fool, he's talking to you, again!" She thought to herself and her mini-angel/demon versions of herself.

"I'm sorry to disturb you this fine evening though I could not let you meet Inuyasha." Sesshomaru told her and watched as her mind finally processed what he was telling her. Her range of emotions were interesting to see as her facial expressions changed from what he thought to believe were confusion, shock, sadness, and most beautifully-anger. He continued, "My foolish half-brother, Inuyasha, seems to have caused more trouble than I expected by luring you in a web of lies. He is currently engaged to be married to someone who he's been dating for quite some time now. My name is Sesshomaru…"

Kagome couldn't believe her ears, what he said just had to be lies. As she listened, she felt like such a fool! She could take it no longer and interrupted his lecture, he had just introduced himself when she just turned away from him and left their meeting location. Too many thoughts were running in her head as she crossed the streets not even paying attention that it wasn't her turn to safely cross the intersection. That was until she felt herself being pulled back into a warm body, as she saw a vehicle zoomed honking at her stupidity. Feeling faint she took several deep breaths as her legs gave out and the warm body held her tightly as if letting her know all was okay.

Sesshomaru tolerated ningen to a point though it seemed this girl pushed him over the edge when she rudely left him at the location. Oh, he could smell salt which were possibly tears that she was about to shed over the jerk Inuyasha. He wasn't finished with her, no even quite-so he followed her. Did the little one know that she was talking to herself as she walked away from him? He would have chuckled at her, if he actually allowed his mask to be let down. Sensing her distraction, he quickly caught up to her as she was about to be hit by a speeding vehicle, no less. All he knew was that this ningen was not to be harmed. He quickly disregarded the thought as he felt a strange and disturbing ache in his chest. This little one would not reach his stone cold heart! "Ha…you know better. She calls to us; do you not feel her powers? They may be dorminant though she is not as she appears to be. Perhaps, she does not even know of her true identity?! Claim her!" Sesshomaru's beast demanded him to mate with her, this ningen named Kagome. She sank into him as he embraced her as her weak body gave out. He tightened his hold on her and finally allowed his beast some comfort in scooping up the little one in his arms.


	3. Chapter 3

**A Secret Admirer or Two?**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the manga/anime/movie series "_**Inuyasha**_" or their characters. I do not own _**MySpace/Facebook/anything similar to these websites**_ or any features that are involved with its website. I do not own the any story/movie versions of the famous fairytale "_**Little Red Riding Hood**_." I do own this story plot that was inspired by my own love life.

**Author's Note**: _**KagomeXInuyasha**_ and _**KagomeXSesshomaru**_ may be out of character. The setting is modern times of Kagome and some characters are living amongst them trying to blend in with everyone else. Love triangles will be involved, as well as cheating demons/half-demons, dating, steamy make-out sessions, a couple wedding, & kids… =^-^=

**Words you may need to know**:

**Inu**: Dog

**Hanyou**: Half-Demon

**Miko**: Holy/Spiritual Priestess

**Ningen**: Human

**Houshi**: Star

**Hikari**: Light

**Houseki**: Jewel/Gem

**Hahaoya**: Mother

**Otousan**: Father

_**Ending of Chapter 2**_

…_Perhaps, she does not even know of her true identity?! Claim her!" Sesshomaru's beast demanded him to mate with her, this ningen named Kagome. She sank into him as he embraced her as her weak body gave out. He tightened his hold on her and finally allowed his beast some comfort in scooping up the little one in his arms._

**Chapter 3**

Kagome's dream felt so real and she slowly opened her eyes to discover that she was not in her bedroom. This room-wherever she was-had a masculine aura to it, along with the huge bed she was on. She arched her back as she stretched with her arms reaching high above her head. Just when Kagome felt safe, she heard an animalistic growl from within the room. Letting fear take its course she snuggled deeper into the sheets of the blood red color they appeared to be. Not sensing any true danger, Kagome called out bravely, "Who is there, show yourself, only cowards lurk in the shadows!" Faster than her human eyes could process, she felt a gust of wind come toward her. Ever so softly, she heard a deep velvet voice whisper to her, "Only prey fears their predator, little one…" She slowly moved her head toward the hypnotizing voice and met the blood-red eyes of the man in front of her named Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru took the little ningen to his mansion and placed her in his bed. Kagome looked so angelic and child-like in his huge bed, so he waited in the shadows by the window for her to wake. Hearing her pulse quicken, he watched her slowly rise from her slumber. Smelling her fear, his beast pushed to be free of his cage. As wonderful as Sesshomaru felt, he continued to stalk her as his helpless prey. When he heard Kagome speak, he no longer hid from the shadows and sped to her. Letting himself gain some control he huskily whispered in her ears. When she turned to his voice, he waited to see her reaction to his true form. Though Sesshomaru's beast was still caged, he had cloaked his human appearance in an attempt to "blend" in with the times of this place that he currently resided. Kagome took in his features and slowly caressed the stripes on his lovely pale. He let her explore as he waited patiently for his turn to explore her body.

"Wow!" Kagome softly whispered. This somehow some way was the same Sesshomaru though at the same time it wasn't?! She gathered up the courage to feel the markings on his face and looked into his blood-red eyes. He smirked allowing her to see his fangs growing. She should have felt like prey though she boldly continued her exploration of him. Sesshomaru had changed into an outfit that seemed to be from 500 years before Kagome's present time. She had studied history of Tokyo because she always felt a connection and loved the tales of mythical creatures and the like. In awe, she reached for his fangs and pricked herself foolishly. Seeing her distress, he quickly took her hand and suckled the wound to heal it with his saliva. Feeling embarrassed Kagome blushed from head to toe and ducked her head-not meeting his eyes. Now, she felt like a child in her attempt to be bold, daring the "monster" to eat her as some twisted version of the fairytale "Little Red Riding Hood" came to mind.

Her blood was simply too precious to waste as he tasted her pricked finger that she foolishly drew hurt while her inspection of him. Smelling Kagome's lust and embarrassment, Sesshomaru watched as she hid her face with her raven-black hair like a thin sheet to block him out. He softly growled to get her attention and he captured her lips as she looked up to him. Her gasp allowed him to explore her more and he pulled her close to his body. As the shock of his kiss wore off, she simply melted in his embrace and moaned. He tilted her face with his razor sharp claws in order to access her neck with his bruising kisses. Not knowing what to do with her hands she attempted to push him off her. Some sense of reality came to her as she snapped out of her sweet spell she was so willingly put under. He pulled back to let her attempt to escape only to love the chase-to see her try to run from him. Kagome reached the door of the room, believing her escape successful when she tried the door knob and opened the door. It was forced close by Sesshomaru as he caged her body to the door. She closed her eyes expecting to be harmed only to feel nothing happen after some time passed. Peeking from one eye, Kagome saw him staring at her frightened expression of being caged by him. "You think I would harm you…Kagome?" He questioned her as she stood frozen like the prey she was. Leaning in towards her face, Sesshomaru was just a breath away from Kagome as he arrogantly said, "I shall do no harm to you unless you beg for me to do so." Outraged with his words, she raised her hand in an attempt to slap his face…only for it to be caught by him. "Little Miko, I believe I never said I wished you to do me harm." Sesshomaru smirked evilly at her. Why did he call her Miko…she wasn't a priestess. Her family was long gone when she was left alone after the horrible car accident when she was just a young child. Though her thoughts lingered, she finally saw her captured hand which appeared to be glowing pink?! This could not be happening, right? Sesshomaru saw the questions in Kagome's eyes and slowly let go of her hand and continued to cage her to the door of the bedroom.


	4. Chapter 4

**A Secret Admirer or Two?**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the manga/anime/movie series "_**Inuyasha**_" or their characters. I do not own _**MySpace/Facebook/anything similar to these websites**_ or any features that are involved with its website. I do not own the any story/movie versions of the famous fairytale "_**Little Red Riding Hood**_." I do own this story plot that was inspired by my own love life.

**Author's Note**: _**KagomeXInuyasha**_ and _**KagomeXSesshomaru**_ may be out of character. The setting is modern times of Kagome and some characters are living amongst them trying to blend in with everyone else. Love triangles will be involved, as well as cheating demons/half-demons, dating, steamy make-out sessions, a couple wedding, & kids… =^-^=

**Words you may need to know**:

**Inu**: Dog

**Hanyou**: Half-Demon

**Miko**: Holy/Spiritual Priestess

**Ningen**: Human

**Houshi**: Star

**Hikari**: Light

**Houseki**: Jewel/Gem

**Hahaoya**: Mother

**Otousan**: Father

_**Ending of Chapter 3**_

…_This could not be happening, right? Sesshomaru saw the questions in Kagome's eyes and slowly let go of her hand and continued to cage her to the door of the bedroom._

**Chapter 4**

As strange as it seemed Kagome felt an ease of confusion lift off her as if a truth had been spoken. Was she a Miko? If she was a Miko, as he called her to be, what did that him? Trying to recall her history courses, Kagome knew that very few humans could detect mystical beings and creatures alike. Looking at Sesshomaru, what did that make him-who knew for what she supposedly was? His strange markings and colorful eyes could not be that of a human?! Was Sesshomaru a Demon, perhaps? Little had been written about most mythical creatures-though mostly characteristics were recorded in books. These mythical creatures were feared by all and challenged each other for "property" which they claimed to be theirs and theirs alone. Was that what was happening as this moment?! Were his true features showing in an attempt to claim his property which she assumed her to be. She could not distinguish what kind of mythical being he was supposed to be. His fangs and red eyes-a vampire? No…when she pushed his hair away from his face she saw that his ears were pointed similar to that of an elf. Kagome couldn't remember any evil dangerous wicked looking elves in her history textbooks. "What are you exactly?" She asked Sesshomaru with open curiosity.

"I am someone who should be feared as well as respected, for I am of higher status than you believe." Sesshomaru replied to Kagome as he questioned her fear which smelled little on her anymore. "I have read much on mythical history for now I know they are no longer myths to me. Why…can you tell me, do I feel at ease with you, when you so clearly question my fear? Do you know of these powers that a Miko has? I believe very little on fate though I know us meeting seems destined in a way. You do not scare me so please calm whatever is inside you, so I may speak to you about everything you have told me." Kagome told Sesshomaru in all her honesty. His eyes seemed to still have a tinge of red though most of the amber color returned. His strange facial markings seemed to appear less jagged and similar to claw marks someone would receive as if scratched. Both his fangs and claws shortened though continued to be present. After quite some time, both gathered their breaths and realized the close intimacy of their positions once they heard their own panting and felt each others' body heat. Sesshomaru smirked quite wickedly when he noticed Kagome blush and smelled her arousal get stronger in its delicious fragrance. "I do enjoy your body's reactions towards this Sesshomaru…my pet." She whispered huskily to her. His eyes dilated and began to deepen in its crimson color as her leaned in to kiss her nose. "It pleases me so, to know you are aware of my beast and tend to ease both of our concerns as matters such as where your affections lie. Knowing this, I can hardly see any possible resistance that you may have towards me courting you. Will you allow this Sesshomaru to court you? To allow me to engage in a relationship so that we may bond further before I wish to claim you as my own?" Sesshomaru informed Kagome as he waited nervously for her reply on this very important matter. Kagome began to blush a deeper hue of red when he spoke of "claiming" her. To discover that her secrets desires of this strange though handsome being knew all along because he could detect her body's reactions to his flirtatious actions… how exciting! It was similar to those "Magic 8" spheres where one asks a question only to discover their secret desire may be answered in hopes of their favor. He seemed to know her body more than she knew herself. Being only an early adult of 21, she only read about such affairs where couples are very attracted to one another that it seemed animalistic. To be looked upon as if only she existed and was worshipped as a Goddess, to give in to any rational thought of safety to a stranger she hardly knew, to feel a strange alluring pull that drew her to him so desperately that it frightened her…What was going on?!

She was supposed to meet Inuyasha, who was supposed to be single, who may have been a stranger she could have a fling or possibly just maybe develop a relationship? Where did she go wrong? How could her world turn upside down in which mythical beings existed and she was passionately hoping this creature to devour her as his eyes that were so well of doing? She was nice, sweet, naïve Kagome who hardly sought attention from anyone-no matter their gender. The girl who was studying to be a Museum Coordinator with a focus on specializing on mythical arts and folklore. Kagome who now was to be courted and eventually claimed by this being named Sesshomaru! Oh, how she felt her head spinning to the point where she feared she would hyperventilate. Sensing her dilemma about to occur, Sesshomaru grabbed her arms and gently shook her to gain her attention. "Look at me, my pet! Hear my voice, focus on me, and breathe as I do…slowly breathe in and out, that's excellent." He spoke softly and gently to her in hopes of claiming her nerves. Little by little did he lean his face closely to her luscious lips that pouted and begged to be kissed? This time he gave her a tender kiss which made her heart flutter and makes her sigh with ease. Pulling back to see her eyes close and face in a serene state, he gave a satisfied purr which made her tremble with anticipation. Kagome lazily opened her eyes and boldly grabbed to pull Sesshomaru in for a kiss on his neck and whisper in his ear, "I'll accept your proposal, only if you attempt to talk to me rationally and we continue whatever this is later on…" He growled in contentment that his little ningen accepted his proposal and him-at least for now.


	5. Chapter 5

**A Secret Admirer or Two?**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the manga/anime/movie series "_**Inuyasha**_" or their characters. I do not own _**MySpace/Facebook/anything similar to these websites**_ or any features that are involved with its website. I do not own the any story/movie versions of the famous fairytale "_**Little Red Riding Hood**_." I do own this story plot that was inspired by my own love life.

**Author's Note**: _**KagomeXInuyasha**_ and _**KagomeXSesshomaru**_ may be out of character. The setting is modern times of Kagome and some characters are living amongst them trying to blend in with everyone else. Love triangles will be involved, as well as cheating demons/half-demons, dating, steamy make-out sessions, a couple wedding, & kids… =^-^=

**Words you may need to know**:

**Inu**: Dog

**Hanyou**: Half-Demon

**Miko**: Holy/Spiritual Priestess

**Ningen**: Human

**Houshi**: Star

**Hikari**: Light

**Houseki**: Jewel/Gem

**Hahaoya**: Mother

**Otousan**: Father

_**Ending of Chapter 4**_

…_Kagome lazily opened her eyes and boldly grabbed to pull Sesshomaru in for a kiss on his neck and whisper in his ear, "I'll accept your proposal, only if you attempt to talk to me rationally and we continue whatever this is later on…" He growled in contentment that his little ningen accepted his proposal and him-at least for now._

**Chapter 5**

"Oh geez!" Kagome thought as he calmed her distressed mind and confusing thoughts. He kissed like a sweet criminal and spoke as a poet to her. Okay, maybe these weird turn of events seemed to work itself out because she felt amazing! "May you please start from the beginning wherever this story will make sense to me? I understand that you are not the guy Inuyasha that I spoke to online and on the phone. You said that you are his half-brother named Sesshomaru, correct?" She dazily spoke to him. He chuckled softly at her behavior and answered back, "Your powers call to me young Miko. This Sesshomaru is a full-blooded Inu-Demon which are hardly of existence to this time. My foolish half-brother who contacted you is a hanyou-he is a half Inu-Demon and half human. I am amazed that you knew not of your own heritage or powers til now. For a beginner, your powers were called to you when you defended yourself against this Sesshomaru-hence your hands glowing pinkish hues. I am not surprised of your extensive knowledge on our history, for it seems that fate knew to let you learn of your heritage, powers, and other mystical beings such as myself. Whatever you wish to know, you may ask of me, and depending on the situation, I'll do my best to give you a reasonable reply. Now where were we, my pet? I believe you are done with your interrogation, for now? My beast and my appetite hunger for your blood as well as your delicious looking body which calls to me so. Do not deny your attraction little one, for it will only give me cause to chase you and I always love to catch my helpless prey." Sesshomaru captured Kagome's bottom lip and gently bit it, sensing her growing attraction. He grabbed her body possessively from her hair down to her slender waist. Kagome felt Sesshomaru's arousal and feared only to wonder when they were to "mate" with one another. She felt like a puddle of goo as he caressed her figure and kissed her senseless. How could she not melt into his embrace as he sought her out with delicious kisses and lustful stares? Prey she would be now, until she got her opportunity to devour him as he did with her.

The Great Powerful Lord of what used to be the Western Lands named Sesshomaru, found the power to calm his desires and beast's bloodlust of their young and precious ningen before him. He breathed in her scent which somewhat calmed him and aroused him further 'til he thought of claiming her as his beast whimpered to be let loose of his cage. He felt proud as the little one leaned into his embrace and surrendered to all his love bites and caresses. Seeing Kagome's face flushed and doe-like eyes flutter close, he pulled back from his desires and lustful thoughts. He slowly and carefully kissed her forehead, nose, and lips to show her that he sought her affections as well and not just for her purity. The innocence of her purity thrilled his beast and himself for current times (her present time) ningen hardly saved themselves for their mates in what ceremonies were called wedding vows or otherwise known as marriage. In the room, he found a chair similar to a loveseat to which he pulled Kagome into his lap. She snuggled into him like a kitten and slowly fell into a peaceful slumber. Sesshomaru watched her with cautiously, wondering how could this pet of his, reach his heart and gain his affections so quickly? Were the tales that his Father spoke of, true? He always despised all females for his upbringing was from servants and not of his own Mother. Care, compassion, and love were unknown until his own Father remarried that ningen which birthed his half-brother, Inuyasha. Only she had spoken sweetly and looked upon his Father with tender love in her eyes. His Father claimed to love this ningen princess and protect her as such. So when Inuyasha was a young pup, Sesshomaru felt jealously for the half-breed's affections from it's parents which he lacked as a pup himself. He never actually spoke of his feelings to anyone for that only showed weakness to his kind and others. Reminiscing of old memories and long-forgotten feelings, he came back to reality when his mate-to-be sighed in her slumber and hugged him unconsciously. He let his mask down, allowed his beast to gain some control, and purred in her neck as he embraced her in a hug too.


	6. Chapter 6

**A Secret Admirer or Two?**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the manga/anime/movie series "_**Inuyasha**_" or their characters. I do not own _**MySpace/Facebook/anything similar to these websites**_ or any features that are involved with its website. I do not own the any story/movie versions of the famous fairytale "_**Little Red Riding Hood**_." I do own this story plot that was inspired by my own love life.

**Author's Note**: _**KagomeXInuyasha**_ and _**KagomeXSesshomaru**_ may be out of character. The setting is modern times of Kagome and some characters are living amongst them trying to blend in with everyone else. Love triangles will be involved, as well as cheating demons/half-demons, dating, steamy make-out sessions, a couple wedding, & kids… =^-^=

**Words you may need to know**:

**Inu**: Dog

**Hanyou**: Half-Demon

**Miko**: Holy/Spiritual Priestess

**Ningen**: Human

**Houshi**: Star

**Hikari**: Light

**Houseki**: Jewel/Gem

**Hahaoya**: Mother

**Otousan**: Father

_**Ending of Chapter 5**_

…_He never actually spoke of his feelings to anyone for that only showed weakness to his kind and others. Reminiscing of old memories and long-forgotten feelings, he came back to reality when his mate-to-be sighed in her slumber and hugged him unconsciously. He let his mask down, allowed his beast to gain some control, and purred in her neck as he embraced her in a hug too._

**Chapter 6**

Kagome awoke to a very fluffy and warm bed or what she thought it to be. Sesshomaru actually let his guard down and let his beast form to take over. He at sometime during the evening cradled his mate-to-be bridal style to his bed. She stretched and petted the fluffy mattress which was actually her date of last evening. His beast rumbled a loving growl as she brushed his fur and wrapped his tail around her waist bringing her closer to his form. She squeaked as she realized that Sesshomaru had a very large canine that appeared to be a wolf of some kind? Her fascination grew and she looked into the beast's eyes and gasped at their color which was strikingly similar to her now mate-to-be. "Have we met before?" Kagome asked Sesshomaru's beast. Sesshomaru chuckled at Kagome's curiousity and barked loudly at her from within this form. Kagome boldly hugged this creature by its neck and brushed her face within its neck purring somewhat. She was just doing what her instincts told her to do and actually listened. His beast whimpered as she called to him in such an ancient way towards mates. Sesshomaru pounced on her form and transformed into his human self. Kagome was in awe that this creature was actually Sesshomaru himself. He licked and nimbled on her neck all the way to her jaw. His claws slowly reached from her thighs to her waist. "Do you know what you just did to my beast?" He inquired while kissing her entire body. She shook her head in an attempt to communicate her confusion as her breath quickened to what he was doing so well. "You, my lovely mate-to-be called to me in a greeting sort-to-speak" He captured her lips in a kiss that ignited their desires for each other. "I'm guessing that whatever I did was good?" She replied shyly. "My pet, you did well to calm both my beast and myself. How you knew to do your actions as you just did, I should not be surprised though you continue to amaze me!" Sesshomaru told her. Kagome allowed herself to be seduced by him as a thought emerged. She whispered in his ear, "May I continue to amaze you, my mate-to-be?" She escaped from his hold and told him to lie on his back. Then, she boldly climbed to straddle him and kissed his face until she reached his lips. He dug his claws into her hips and rubbed her body with his aroused body. She moaned as she tried to regain control and make him beg for her to continue. Kagome slapped his claws away, putting them behind his head, and slowly continued to grind his hot muscular body. "My Kagome, I do love your actions though I believe you should cease before I actually intend to properly claim you." Sesshomaru spoke huskily to her. "What if I want you as I do? Will you deny me or my wishes? You tempt, seduce, and call forth my soul and body…May I not do the same? I don't know how or why you call to me though I do know that I need you, Sesshomaru. Why?" She told him with unshed tears in her eyes. He felt her confusion and embraced her little body. "Please don't cry, Kagome…I do know why you feel so strongly toward me as I do with you. My Father spoke tales of mates that were to be bonded through fate-your time may call them as 'soul mates.' You see I thought it to be legends for our kind, only seek property to be claimed as ours in order to be of high status. I now know that you, my sweet are very precious to my beast and I. You can call and calm both of us with your feelings and actions. Do not be afraid, little one. I intend to care for you with your human customs of marriage as such to bond you as our kind do as well. That is if you will allow me to do so? What say you?" Sesshomaru spoke softly to Kagome. She felt so comforted as his voice softly spoke to her of his intentions and his affections. She finally shed tears of joy and jumped in his arms wrapping her hands in his silky white locks and kissed him soundly on the lips. "Yes, yes, yes…to all of your intentions and questions for this Kagome. Oh my, how do we go about this though? Your half-brother and my family…how do we notify them of our future plans? Kagome spoke in a rush to him. He smirked with a gleam in his eyes and twirled her in his arms while kissing her. As they came to a stop, he set her on her feet, and kissed her nose. "Let this Sesshomaru take care of all your worries. "He chuckled as she blushed when he told her.


	7. Chapter 7

**A Secret Admirer or Two?**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the manga/anime/movie series "_**Inuyasha**_" or their characters. I do not own _**MySpace/Facebook/anything similar to these websites**_ or any features that are involved with its website. I do not own the any story/movie versions of the famous fairytale "_**Little Red Riding Hood**_." I do own this story plot that was inspired by my own love life.

**Author's Note**: _**KagomeXInuyasha**_ and _**KagomeXSesshomaru**_ may be out of character. The setting is modern times of Kagome and some characters are living amongst them trying to blend in with everyone else. Love triangles will be involved, as well as cheating demons/half-demons, dating, steamy make-out sessions, a couple wedding, & kids… =^-^=

**Words you may need to know**:

**Inu**: Dog

**Hanyou**: Half-Demon

**Miko**: Holy/Spiritual Priestess

**Ningen**: Human

**Houshi**: Star

**Hikari**: Light

**Houseki**: Jewel/Gem

**Hahaoya**: Mother

**Otousan**: Father

_**Ending of Chapter 6**_

…_He smirked with a gleam in his eyes and twirled her in his arms while kissing her. As they came to a stop, he set her on her feet, and kissed her nose. "Let this Sesshomaru take care of all your worries. "He chuckled as she blushed when he told her._

**Chapter 7**

3 years later, footsteps sounded in the hallway. Laughter echoed throughout the mansion as joyful Kagome chased 3 pups with her mate. "Hoshi, Hikari, and Houseki! Come out wherever you are, my pups!" Kagome spoke. Squeals could be heard as their Father Sesshomaru rounded them up in his arms and successfully returned them in the bathtub filled with scented soap and colorful bubbles. "Mate, I believe we seem to do this routine at every evening before bedtime with our pups. The chase is very entertaining though I shall assist you with these lovable pups. "Sesshomaru smirked as all 3 of his children pouted to hear this conversation between adults. He knew that all of his pups carried his blood though it seemed that one carried traits similar to his half-brother with little puppy ears atop of their head. 3 set of amber eyes watched as their parents scrubbed and tickled their little bodies. "Hahaoya, Otousan tickling me…no fair!" The pups told Kagome. Once all 3 pups were cleaned, each were tucked in their beds by both parents. Kagome sang a lullaby as they all drifted to sleep. They reached the door, switched off the lights, and quietly closed the door to their pups' room. Sesshomaru nicked her neck with his fangs as he kissed her mate mark where her neck and collarbone met. "Shall we sleep too, my love?" He whispered in her ear. Playfully she smacked his arm and led the way to their bedchamber away from the pups' room. Both were loud in the bedroom and did not wish to be disturbed by their 'lil pups. In the bedroom, Sesshomaru crept behind his mate as she slowly discarded her clothes. "Mate, you seem to be wearing too much whereas I have no clothing?" Kagome informed Sesshomaru and stripped him of his attire. They embraced each other and hungrily devoured one another with kisses and love bites all over their hot bodies. "Do you recall our wedding, my pet?" Sesshomaru questioned his mate. "Yes what of it, my love? My family and yours attended the small though beautiful ceremony at our personal garden. You planned everything and I could not be any happier of our union." Kagome recalled the lavish flowers that were decorated the aisle where she walked to marry Sesshomaru or the arch which they were under during the ceremony. She loved seeing her adoptive parents and his family which took her in so lovingly. Well, except Sesshomaru's half-brother, Inuyasha, who seemed very shocked to meet his sister-in-law. Inuyasha's jaw dropped to the floor as Kikyo told him to stop staring. Kikyo glared at her fiancé, Inuyasha, meanwhile admired the blushing bride, Kagome, for Sesshomaru's attention was solely on his mate-to-be. The marriage ceremony was performed as they spoke their vows and sealed it with several hungry kisses to one another. Afterwards, a small dinner was given in honor of the newlyweds and soul mates. Kagome chuckled as she remembered that special date and how they came to be. "How wonderful for me to be gifted such a prize as you were to meet my foolish half-brother. I adore you Kagome and love you for the pups and joy you all bring to me!" He declared his love for her unselfishly. She smiled sweetly, caressed his cheek, and knew these feelings of his were not a sign of weakness though of his strength which was buried deep within him. "Only you could bear your heart and soul to me and be even more gorgeous, my Sesshomaru!" Kagome kissed him tenderly as she touched his abs and muscles where she pleased. They rolled around in the huge bed as they tried to dominate each other. She sucked on his neck with wet kisses and stroked his aroused member. He rumbled deep in his throat and let her do as she wished to his body. She wrapped her legs around his own and pulled him to her body. He grinded her body as he pleased her before they both was to me mate. He trailed butterfly kisses all over her body and kisses her flat stomach. Even after giving him 3 beautiful pups, she looked absolutely wonderful. He captured her breast in his mouth and suckled it soundly. He repeated his actions on its twin and loved to hear her lovely mewls. Sliding his aroused member in her slippery heat he hit home. They both gasped as they waited for their bodies to catch up. Ever so slowly, he glided out and pumped back in her. Deeper and harder he rode her until both reached their climaxes and sought release. Still inside of her, he stayed and enjoyed her playtimes at bedtime and wished for another pup to be conceived. "Goodnight my dear little one…rest now for I hunger for you more." Sesshomaru told Kagome evilly. She smirked as he was plotting and stroked his body with her fingertips. "My love, you know as I do that my sexual appetite for you is never sated with just one round of pleasure." Kagome told him while gauging his reaction to her words. "Oh really, my pet? Hmmm…well I guess 'sleep' will be most exciting, will it not?" He told her while lustfully staring at her naked sweaty body. She squealed as the prey she was, while her predator captured her lips and she moaned into the night. Growls and mewls could be heard as the 2 faded with the night and morning light shone a new day to come…

_**The End!**_

_I hope you enjoyed this long story of mine. It was quite an adventure to write their story and try to keep my favorite characters somewhat in check. I want to thank everyone who took the time to read this. Comments and reviews will be gladly appreciated so I may know what I need to improve on with my writing. May everyone be well in health and enjoy the seasons. Take care always! P.S. Keep Smiling! =^-^=_


End file.
